How To Train your Psuperwholock
by HerdOfTurtles
Summary: Psych, sherlock, the doctor, and team free will find themselves in berk... But a few are now dragons. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not sure where I'm going with it... Rated T because I might add violence


HI! first fanfiction, so be nice! I really don't know where this story is going... so I'm just gonna go see where I find myself! Anyone has permission to make their own version of this if they like, because it's not exactly copy right by me. I don't own any of these. Seriously. Do you really think I own 5 of the most successful franchises to ever exists? Didn't think so.

Sherlock slowly woke up, dizziness in his mind fading away. A quick yelp from John was all it took to snap his eyes open, fully awake. John and him where... outside... and John was currently backing away from him as quick as possible. Judging by his eyes, he was frightened, and confused.  
"What The hell?" sherlock narrowed his eyes at John's words. He's... afraid of me? Sherlock looked down at his hands, only to yelp and back away from the black claws in the same manner as John. But the claws followed him.  
"JOHN GET THEM AWAY!" sherlock angerly panicked, annoyed by his only friends decision to duck and watch in horror, ignoring him. With one final attempt to escape, he fell over onto his back, now painfully aware of... things... on him. Looking over his shoulder, there where two large bat-like wings. They twitched when he tried to move them.  
"JOHN WHAT DID I DO?!" If john heard him, he ignored him, only slightly flinching at his words. "STOP IGNORING ME! WHAT HAPPENED?!" sherlock noticed John moving away from him when he attempted aproching, only succeeding in stumbling over. Pride wounded, he looked down to examine the damage. Round, stubby, black claws. Oh god, what did he do? Sherlock couldn't remember the day before. Nothing at all. This couldn't be real. No... It couldn't. It was just some messed up place in his mind palace. He must have overdosed to solve some sort of crime, and gone too deep. All he needs to do is wake up some how. Sherlock closed his eyes, tight, trying to come out of his palace. But... no... he... not real. He couldn't believe this. He wasn't in his mind palace. He could feel it. He could easily move to a new place. Was he trapped? But he could still feel that empty space of reality.  
"JOHN WHAT IS GOING ON?" Again, to sherlock's annoyance his only friend just sat in silence. Can John here him?! Judging on reaction, he can hear something... just... isn't comprehending his words.  
"John... Can you hear me?" Silence. Sherlock was no longer annoyed, but worried. Was he just hallucinating? What was going on? This wasn't real, he refused it to be. But this wasn't right either. He turned his head at the sound of coming wing-beats, subcontiously moving closer to John, the only thing he cared about. A Large... black... dragon... landed in front of him. It was probably at this point that sherlock's brain just decided to go full on siege mode and shut off. Dragons? Ha! Silly fantasy. He must be dreaming. Rider wearing metal dragon helmet with one prosthetic leg that just hoped off said dragon? Less silly... But obviously a sort of hallucination. The hallucination of a boy seemed dumbstruck, but sherlock was used to that. Almost all human beings had too small a brain capacity to handle anything. Then it moved forward, hands outsteached to him, inching closer. What an idiot. The only thing that bothered him about the hallucination is the fact it's trying to touch him. Sherlock moved out of the way with a disgusted grunt. He was above such an action that was used to reassure scared or sad emotional wimps. So when it tried again, his annoyance came back. Why where most humans so touchy? The hallucination finally got the message, putting his hand back and instead reaching for something else. A... fish. The obviously fake dragon seemed upset by the 'boy's actions, but settled down when the boy ignored him. What the heck did sherlock take the night before? This was absolutely idiotic even for a dream. Part of sherlock felt embarrassed his higher mind would even make this up.  
"Hey... it's alright." The boy talked, fish was now held up, smell attacking him. What did he want? Him to take it? Why in the world would he do that? Excitement randomly took him over. Was it connected to a case? Despite repulsive smell, he took the fish, Or... tried. His stubby claws/whatever the heck they where, lifted to examine it, only to pull away his support and cause him to fall over. Out of his mouth came the most inhuman growl sherlock thought possible, but his pride was already too wounded for him to care. The 'dragon' tried to suppress a snicker from behind the supprised hallucination.  
"THIS DREAM HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY CASE!" sherlock threw himself up, wing-like shapes attached to him unfurling and uncontrollably whacking the ground. He couldn't even remember what case he was working on, but such a dream would never be this useless.  
"Uh... this isn't a dream." Sherlock's head violently turned to the apparently now talking dragon. "Are you ok?" The eyes reflected worry. That was annoying. Always was. It was the look John gave him when he was going to take up a dangerous case, or try to prevent him from taking up said dangerous case.  
"I'm fine!" Sherlock snapped at the fake dragon. "Why am I even talking to a hallucination?" Sherlock challenged, turning his head away and willing the dream to end, or drugs to wear off. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, which was annoying too.  
"I'm not a... uh... 'hallucination.' Are you really ok? I mean... I haven't seen another of our kind in a while." The dragon aproched him, the boy stepping aside to allow the aproch.  
"Don't try to convince me that dragons exist. Further, I'm not 'one of your kind.'" The hiss that the words came out with didn't help his argument.  
"Maybe you should come back with us? You seem lost. Don't worry about your rider, he can come too." The dragon was now trying to manipulate him. In other words, he just said 'I really don't think your fine,' but sherlock was too busy pondering his last sentence.  
"HE IS NOT MY RIDER! NO ONE RIDES ME!" he growled, reaching a snapping point where he was soooo done with this dream.  
"Ok ok... you can take your... pet human with you." Sherlock was still upset about John being called a pet, but it was better than 'Rider.' After all, John was a bit like a loyal dog. But sherlock didn't want to follow the hallucinations further into his mind. He just wanted to wake up.

Casteil felt as if his Grace had been sucked out and chewed on before being thrown back into another vessel. Which, by the way, was a completely unpleasant experience. Angels never sleep... But every event of the day before felt fuzzy, as if something in his mind was blocking it. At least dean and sam where here, right? He looked down at them, dean on his left and sam on his right. He almost immediately noticed something wrong with his vessel. No... It wasn't even that. It was like someone had sculpted an empty body and pushed him into it. He looked down, finding long white scaled legs speckled with gold on the ends, with shimmering black claws. Worry seeped in, before he quickly examined the rest of himself. Oh... and his wings where manifested somehow. The feathered wings looked like the night sky, shimmering in the forest sunlight. His tail... yes, apparently he had one of those in this body, had a fan of equally dark feathers at the end, and although he couldn't see his head, he could feel a set of six obsidian horns. Well... this would be hard to explain. Not to mention, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Dean moaned, rolling to the side as his eyes tried to stay shut.  
"Dean... wake up!" Castiel tried to whisper, attempting to wake dean without having his brother regain contious. Instead sam lightly woke, quickly shooting up to look around, confused eyes landing on cas. Darnit.  
"DEAN!" Sam shot over to dean draging him back, causing dean to mumble, before joining him in the world of reality. Dean reached for his gun, only to find dirt instead of a pillow.  
"Relax. It's me, casteil. My vessel is... somewhere else." cas frowned when the confusion didn't stop, sam quickly grabbing a stick to use as a pitiful weapon. Without another thought, he reached forward to their minds. * _Relax. I'm casteil._ * he smiled as they calmed. But the confusion was still there.  
"Cas? What the hell man?" Dean narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. * _I don't know. We appear to be out of our time period. As a matter of fact... Out of our universe._ * sam dropped his stick.  
"Well what are we gonna do?" Sam's eyes widened. * _I do not know. Maybe if we find some locals we can find out what universe we are in_ * it was a narrow chance, but they could to try.  
"Is... that your true form?" Casteil looked into dean's awestruck eyes. * _no. My true form is much more grand than this._ * he twitched his wings when both the Winchesters looked a bit disappointed, but still staring in wonder.  
"So... What do we do now? Find the nearest living thing?" Dean finally said, after the minute of silence. * _many creatures from the few universes my father created are similar. We must look for small differences._ *  
"What about you? Why do you look like... that." Sam gestured to all of him. * _don't know. Maybe something to do with the universe? But still, angels that have power to travel between universes never ended up like this_ * casteil was ginuenly confused.  
"Could a trickster be involved?" Dean suggested. * _only trickster powerful enough to change my form is Gabreil, and I doubt he has anything to do with this_ * Dean and sam exchanged weary looks despite castiel's reassurance.  
"Well... let's get going instead of wasting our time here." Dean turned away, followed by sam. But casteil had plans of his own. He quickly snatched both of them with his tail, dropping them onto his back and shooting into the sky. Once sam realized what was happening, he lossend his grip. Dean, on the other hand, was still yelling for his life and clinging to him like there was no tommarow.

Gus rolled over, refusing to wake up. He wasn't ready for Shawn and his antics, solving crimes or taunting Carlton lassiter. He covered his head with his wings. Wait... What? Gus's eyes snapped open. Gus started to whine, scared of the claws in front of his face.  
"SHAWN!" with a high pitched yelp, he jumped up, stepping on a tail that was now attached to him. A confused Shawn Spencer lifted his head next to him, eyes not entirely focused on him, but staring directly at Gus.  
"Gus... Gus! Where are you? There's a dragon!" His eyes lit up, not sure if he should run away or poke it with a stick.  
"Wha- where!?" Gus spun around to look, seeing sand colored bat wings. "IT'S FOLLOWING ME! SHAWN!" Shawn ducked back as a wing shot out at him, but still got nocked over by a tail. It was about now Shawn decided to give up and go limp on the ground  
"Go on without me! Save yourselves!" He dramaticly clutched his chest.  
"No. I'm not leaving you behind!" Gus attempted to grab his friend, realizing the movment of claws when he reached. Jerking back, the claws followed.  
"Uh... Shawn?" He kept jerking the sharp objects back and fourth. Then realization struck him like a train wreck. "OH MY GOD SHAWN! I'M A DRAGON!" his whines got louder. Shawn, being the best friend he was, noticed the strange resemblance between wimp dragon and wimp Gus.  
"Wow... Your like a dragon version of my best friend." Shawn sat up and laughed to himself.  
"Shawn... that's not funny." Gus's face was now one of complete unamusment.  
"The facial expressions are even the same!" Shawn was now examining him, completely interested in the dragon in front of him.  
"Shawn stop it! Your not making me feel any better!" Well... that was Shawn's specialty. Shawn got up, walking over to examine him.  
"Dragon gus... you look super cool!" He grabbed one of his limp wings, bending it back and fourth.  
"You bet I do." Gus half smiled with pride, attempting to look cool.  
"I wish real Gus was this awesome." Gus frowned at Shawn's comment.  
"Stop pretending I'm not Gus." He frowned at his friend.  
"Dose this mean there's a dragon Shawn too?" His eyes betrayed his want to meet this so called dragon Shawn.  
"Unless you become one, I don't think so." Gus growled. Shawn turned around, walking out of the forest. "Where are you going!?" Gus stumbled over his feet, wings and tail dragging as he tried to follow Shawn.

The way the doctor currently felt? He could have sworn he regenerated. He rarely slept, and when he did, he always knew the exact time he spent asleep. Except when he regenerated. Right now, he didn't even know if it was day or night. That scared him. With a grunt, he dug his fingers into the soil, and opened his eyes. Day time... and... oh. Claws? He experimentally flexed them several times, checking them out. His claws where surprisingly useful, decked out with thumbs and retractable claws, covered in light brown scales. Curiously dragged him forward. Wings? So he was a Dragon? He had never been a dragon before! He didn't even know of any time lords changing species like this. He hadn't used a regeneration... which ment he had actually just changed into a dragon. He flapped his wings a few times, eager to try them out, but curious about their anatomy. Satisfied, he folded them up on his back. He smiled. The wings mimicked the way his trench coat looked, flowing behind his back. His new body actually looked like someone had made a dragon version of him. His belly was a deep blue, scales many different shades of brown, and a line of very dark brown fur starting at his head and traveling all the way down to his hunches, coming back again for a small fluff of fur on his tail. The doctor stumbled to his feet, quickly getting used to the new body, even though he kept forgetting about his tail, letting it drag, and walked around the small area of forest. He was so focused and excited he completely overlooked an unconscious Donna until she sat up. He froze. How do you explain this?  
"Ah... hello Donna!" He scorned himself for only being able to think of that.  
"Get away from me!" Donna yelped at the dragon a few feet away from her, before pausing. "wait... doctor?" She narrowed her eyes. Did he really look that similar to his human body?  
"Yup!" He smiled, gravity defying fur bobbing slightly.  
"Doctor... I... uh... I can't understand you." Donna looked a bit confused, and freaked out.  
"Really?" Seeming to forget Donna's statement, he thought about it. "Ether the Tardis stopped translating, or we are out of the Tardis's range. That's fairly impressive. She has a psychic connection to me that can reach across whole galaxies." He looked to Donna expectantly, before realizing what that ment.  
"OH! sorry. Um, I can just write in the dirt?" The doctor leaned down, extending his claws to write down a sentence. It was a bit weird, considering he usually only wrote in Gallifrayen, and on paper, with a pencil, but he managed. Donna leaned over to read out loud.  
"Tardis link... can't reach us. Too far away." Donna looked even more confused. "What does this have to do with you being... that?" The doctor leaned down to write again. don't know. Link is what translates, can't translate right now. Let's go see where we Are! the doctor turned to walk off into the forest, now aware of his slightly sharpened senses. He was especially aware of a flustered Donna noble trying to scamper after him.

YAY! WE HAVE REACHED THE END OF CHAPTER 1! so how do you like it? I kinda wanna a Finnish this! It was fun to write, and I didn't run into any writer's block. I might even get the second chapter out before my school starts!

Bit more info! Because sherlock and Gus are average humans, their dragon types will be a type you have seen on the show/movie/or book (won't spoil it yet, although sherlock is easy to guess)  
Casteil and the doctor will be different, because casteil is an angel and the doctor alien, making their dragon types a bit more OC. It wouldn't make since for a time lord to turn into a 'normal' dragon, much less an angel to be 'normal'

See you next week maybe? Possibly sooner? =D


End file.
